Robert Sliver
is a former member of the Red-Haired Pirates, he became member After he Followed Benn Beckman when he came to his Home Island simple because he thought he was Cool at the age of 5 and after manging to impress Shanks By Keeping up with him even after Climbing a Mountain and out of a Deep Ravine, and after being put under Strict and Painful Training of Shanks was allowed To Join where he continued his Training With rest of the Red-Haired Pirates. Sometime during his Time in the Red-Haired Pirates he gained the Powers of a Devil Fruit in which he then went on to master with the Help of his fellow Crewmate's Benn Beckman And Lucky Roo. After 11 Years in the Lucky Roo he deicded to leave and became a Bounty Hunter/Assassin for Hire and Traveled the Four Blues for 8 years Getting Stronger and Earning Money and also Earning an Epithet as the Hunter God for his Ability to Take on and Defeat Powerful pirate's and Marine's alikje but Due to him not wanting his name to be known as of yet hid his Face under a Dark Cloak. Not Long after he agined the Title of Hunter God did he quiet being a Bounty Hunter and became once Again became Pirate. He is now the Captain of The Tartarus Pirates with a bounty of 259,000,000. Appearance Jack is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair that has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wears a tight black sleeveless with the Front Un-Ziped Showing off his well Toned Chest with a Orange sash tied around his waist. He is wearing Black Pants that are tucked into Black open toed Combat Boots, On Two black metal plate Arm Gaurds on his upper Arms Black Finger less Gloves on each hand and a black Flame Tattoo on his Left Shoulder. Jack, for the most part, has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew, who change frequently. Jack may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island, but will switch back to his trademark vest and pants after the adventures on that island are over. During his time as a member as a Red-Haired Pirate's he wore a dark red short sleeved shirt tight on his body with white pants with white sandals. Unable to totally part with the color that had defined him for years, Jack had an dark almost red orange colored sash around his waist. During his Time as a Bounty Hunter he wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, usually orange, blue or black, with or without pinstripes, Under a large Ragged Black Hodded Cloak. After those two years, a few things have changed. Jack wears a noe-sleeved Brown high Bollard Shirt with 2 buttons on both sides, with a red sash tied around his waist. Over this he wears a Dark Orange Coat with red inside, black fingerless Gloves and black pant's with rips on them Dark Grey boots with orange wraps going from his anckel to his right Thigh. Around his neck he wears a black Collar with a long black necklass with a Purple stone in it. He has grown significantly taller, and has shown to be significantly more muscular over the two years. His Hair has grown longer now being tied in the back in a Braded Pony-Tain. Category:Tartarus Pirates Category:Male Category:Red-HairedPirates' Allies Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Human